Mr and Mrs Northman
by OmegaLynn26
Summary: For a year, Eric and Sookie have been in a very committed relationship. In just a few months the will be man and wife. Will Sookie's love for Eric be enough when Bill revels a truth of Eric's past? What happens when Bill tries to stop the wedding by trying to marry Sookie himself? And will Sookie's fairy heritage bring an impossible miracle into the world?
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV  
**I sat in Eric's office filing order receipts. His office use to be freezing, but he now heated it for me.

"What's the damage?" Pam asked as she walked in without knocking. She wore her vampire "costume", as she called it. It was black pumps, a very mini black skirt, and a pink and black corset. Her blonde hair was half up in pink ribbons.

"Not to bad, we're just in the black." The bar Eric and Pam owned, Fangtasia, had fallen on hard times a few months back.

"Thank God!" Pam leaned on the wall relieved. "Sookie, bring you into help was Eric's best decision ever. Well, besides turning me, that is." I smiled at that. Pam wasn't one for compliments.

"Well, I make better tips here than I ever did at Merlotte's." I got up from the desk to check that my own 'vamp' attire was ruffled. 'Nope, perfection,' I thought to myself. My hair matched Pam's, only Mine was curled. My corset top was white and 'splattered' with blood. I wore a matching skirt, just as tiny as Pam's. My strapping heels went up my calves.

"Sookie, you look good enough to drain," Pam extended her fangs and we both giggled. We walked out into the bar that would be filled within moments of opening. The dancers were setting up their music and our new bartender was setting up her drinks.

I got Eric to hire Bill's prodigy, Jessica, when Bill threw her out.

"Okay, Pam," I said, "Time to open."

The bar was busy. Jessica was a natural up at the bar. Eric sat on his throne looking as powerful as ever. I had made nearly 3000 dollars in tips already. Everything was great, until the king walked in. His dark brown hair was still shaggy and hug past his eyes. On his arm was my ex-bestfriend, Tara. She wore a short black dress with her hair down and wavy. The hostess sat them in my section, giving me an apologetic eyes.

I walked to them, smiling like they were anyone else. I spoke to them as such too.

"Hi, my name is Sookie, what can I get ya'll?"

"TrueBlood, O-." Bill's voice said, empty of all emotion.

"Hi, Sookie," Tara said like she was better than me. We hadn't spoken in months. "Don't you look like a 1000 dollar hooker." I glared down at her.

"Why thank you, Tara." My voice was sharp with hate.

"I'll have a martini."

"Coming right up," I moved quickly to get their drinks.

"Is that Bill?" Jessica asked, not looking up from mixing the martini.

"Yup, that's his majesty himself." I took the drinks back to them. Bill sipped his TrueBlood. Before I could leave, he grabbed my wrist.

"Tell Mr. Northman, his king request an audience with you and him."

"Yes, your majesty." I didn't even have to tell Eric, he already knew why the king was here. We walked back to his office and were joined by Bill Compton, the new king of Louisiana.

"May we offer you a bottle of O-?" Eric asked, diplomatically. He had to behave, even though the hate ran deep threw all three of us.

"That will not be necessary." Bill took Eric's desk chair to seem like her kept all the power. "So, I'm here to collect my money." Bill had saved Fangtasia from the bankruptcy and now we had to pay him monthly. I walked over to the file cabinet and handed Bill the check for 20,000 dollars. "Thank you. Always a pleasure doing business with you." Bill walked to the door slowly. "Oh, and Ms. Stakehouse, I require your services at my home in Bon Temp tomorrow night."

"No! Sookie owes you nothing!" Eric stood in front of me protectively.

"Mr. Northman, you'll be wise to mind who you speak to. Sookie will come to my house just before sundown, End of discussion." I put my hand on Eric's arm in a superficial attempt to make him stay next to me. Bill left anfd Pam chose to close the bar early. It was gonna be a long night

"You will not go," Eric sat in his chair. We had been arguing like this for a half an hour.

"Eric, don't be stupid," Pam said. She had changed into a pink track suit and was currently perched on the coroner of his desk. "Bill always gets his way, one way or another."

"Not with me," I said from where I leaned against the wall.

"Oh, please, you use to be his pet!"

"Pamela!" Eric said in his father voice, "Go to ground, NOW."

"Fine," she sped off.

"Eric, I have to go."

"Sookie, you are mine. He does not control you." I moved to his side. He pulled me down to his lap and held me tight. "I refuse to loose you."

"You wont loose me. I am yours," I held out my hand that displayed my engagement ring. "And in just up two months I will be your wife."

"I love you Sookie Stakehouse," Eric's big blue eyes looked up at me, his face inches from mine.

"I love you, Eric Northman." And for the next 20 minutes until sunrise, we were the only two people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Tara smelled of wheat and that awful perfume she always wore. She laid in my bed, asleep. The room smelled of sweat and sex. I laid there wishing Tara was Sookie... Oh Sookie...

"Bill?" her voice breathed as she laid next to me, fully satisfied. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what my dear?" I looked into her big blue eyes.

"For being with Eric."

"Oh, Sookie, of course I can." I kissed her warm forehead and held her in my arms. "My Sookie."

"You know what would make me very very happy?"

"What, my angel?" Her smooth soft skin felt the same as it ever had.

"The True Death for Eric," I wrapped my arms tight around her and flipped us so she was under me.

"It shall be done," My fangs extended and bit into her offered neck. Her warm, sweet, fairy blood filled my mouth...

A knock awoke me from my dream, the beautiful dream I had every day. Tara had left the bed, probably to go to her job. Looking at the clock, I saw it was just after sundown. "Enter," my gaurd, Kyle, annouceed that Sookie was here already. "Take her to my office, I'll be down soon."

SPOV

The Compton home use to be my favorite home in all of Bon Temp. Now it was modernized sick cold reminder of the demon who lived within, the demon I had loved. The house was now decorated in Black and white. The gaurd showed me across the hall to Bill's office. The carpet was an off white color and his desk was made of black wood. It sat in the middle of the room and behind it sat three large book shevles full of novels, textbooks, and what I assumed to be vampire law.

"Sookie, my dear you look lovely in that dress," he said from his desk chair. Tonight I had wore a high neck black dress made of silk. It came down past my knees and left everything up to the imagenation.

"Your highness," I bowed my head,

"Sit, Sit," he jestered tot he chair in front of the desk. I slowly sat down. "So, I called you here today to disscuss this wedding of yours."

"What about my wedding?"

"It's silly really, you and Mr Northman would never work out."

"I love him, Bill. He loves me and we will be married in two months as planned."

"Well, sorry to dissapoint you my dear, I forbid the Marriage."

EPOV

"How you talked to Sookie last night was unaccptable," Pam sat in a chair in the middle of the bar. "No, she is not your step mother. And yes you have 200 hundred years on her, but she is my fiance."

"I know, I'm sorry Eric..." Her head hung in shame. "I will apoligize to Sookie when she comes home." I knelt down in front of my child and lifted her blood streaked face to look at me.

"You are still my child Pam. We have been together through many many centuries. Just because I am finally settling down does not mean I've stopped loving you." She held onto me tightly.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Now, go clean your face and ..." A sharp pain over took my body. Sookie! I ran to my office and dialed the cell phone I gave her for her birthday, no answer. Without saying a word to Pam, I rushed to my car and drove as fast as I could to Bon Temp. It took me only 15 minutes to reach the King's home. I sped past the gaurd and up the stairs where I felt Sookie. When I reached Bill's bedroom, I found Sookie on the floor underneath Bill...


	3. Attention

**Hello everyone, **

**First, I want to say thank you to all my fans and even just readers who stumble upon my stories. I love you all and your support means the world to me. Second, I am trying to get back into the writting habit so sorry for the slow updates. Third, I am writing fanfictions with a few of my friends now and I would love if you guys would go and read the one that is up. It's Phantom of opera and the title is The Truth under the Lies. My other new one will be Rocky horror and even two American Horror Stories are coming. and Finally, I will be leaving for a week and will be un able to up date next week. But I will back as soon as possible. SOrry for the wait. I love you so so much, thank you for standing by me. :) happy reading. **


End file.
